


It HAD to be snow...

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: When Kimberly offered Trini a chance for a getaway vacation for two at the Hart’s second property, the yellow ranger was quick to jump on the opportunity. Together, alone, without parents, Trini’s brothers to babysit or the other ranger boys? It sounded perfect. That was until Trini learned that the Harts’ second property wasn’t a beach house on the shores of sunny California, nor was it a cozy woods of Denver for camping. Vermont. Snowy, fucking, winter in Vermont.Day 8: Season
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	It HAD to be snow...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 and still going strong! <3 hope y'all enjoy
> 
> stay safe, stay healthy!

When Kimberly offered Trini a chance for a getaway vacation for two at the Hart’s second property, the yellow ranger was quick to jump on the opportunity. Together, alone, without parents, Trini’s brothers to babysit or the other ranger boys? It sounded  _ perfect.  _ That was until Trini learned that the Harts’ second property  _ wasn’t _ a beach house on the shores of sunny California, nor was it a cozy woods of Denver for camping.  _ Vermont.  _ Snowy, fucking,  _ winter _ in Vermont. 

With Ted Hart being from New England he made sure to buy a property out on the  _ east _ coast of the states. He had grown up with activities such as  _ skiing _ and  _ sledding _ and snowball fights, and snowmen. The good father he was, he wanted Kimberly to be able to have a chance at experiencing all the things he loved as a kid. 

The problem? No matter how many new places Trini had moved to...she had never really traveled North. Phoenix, Dallas, San Antonio, Miami, Orlando, Los Angeles, Angel Grove all had one thing in common. No snow.  _ Ever.  _

Now a nice December day in Angel Grove meant  _ cool _ weather, but the sun was still out. She could still wear a  _ light jacket _ at  _ most _ and be fine. No extreme layers or winter coats needed. That wasn’t the case of a December in Vermont, especially at a higher altitude of the mountains. 

Snow. 

Trini wasn’t  _ built _ for the cold. Ten minutes outside and the white power lost it’s charm. Yes, it was lovely to see the bare trees covered in the stuff...sure. Whatever. Walking in it? A completely different story all together. 

The yellow ranger  _ tried _ her best to put on a smile for her girlfriend, this was supposed to be a romantic getaway after all, but all that rang in the back of her mind was how miserable she felt. Ugh!

Kimberly on the other hand fit into the ski resort like it was a country club. There was so much  _ fashion _ when it came to the brightly colored sport coats of the skiers and snowboarders getting ready to gear up and hit the slopes. Kimberly looked absolutely stunning, even in a puffy coat and snow pants, the goggles...she fit the aesthetic like a glove. Trini on the other hand felt a marshmallow; a tiny, poofy, marshmallow. 

“Are you sure you want to try snowboarding?” Kimberly asked warily, resting her hand on Trini’s back as her girlfriend picked out her rental board.

“How hard could it be?” Trini shrugged, as a power ranger it wasn’t like a fall was going to break her bones. She’d be fine. Besides, this place was all about  _ image.  _ Snowboarding  _ felt _ more badass than skiing, and the yellow ranger was nothing but a badass. At least in her mind. “I’ll be fine Kim”

Trini  _ wasn’t  _ fine. 

Nor was snowboarding  _ easy.  _

The yellow ranger could barely hop off of the ski lift before eating it  _ immediately.  _ Her face covered in snow,  _ kids _ younger than the twins passed by making the whole thing look like an easy  _ glide.  _

Trini  _ hated _ the snow, and now she  _ officially _ hated snowboarding. 

Not wanting to ruin Kimberly’s day, Trini decided to wait at the bottom of the slope, sitting herself on a bench with a hot chocolate. Even after six months of dating, Trini was still amazed by how graceful her girlfriend was. On land her cheerleading training made her agile, flexible, she could bend and flip and fight in a way that felt more like a dance than a cage fight. In the air, Kimberly flew her pterodactyl zord like an expert pilot...barrel rolling and loops like no other. On snow? The pink ranger on skis was no joke, she could zoom down a mountain fearlessly. Watching her out in her element only reminded Trini how much she loved Kimberly. So much so that she’d put up with the cold.

“Tomorrow we can go tubing” When the couple returned to the Hart’s home, Kimberly decided to get the fireplace going. “I promise, it’s a lot of fun” Being away from  _ ranger  _ duty was  _ supposed _ to be a vacation. With a sigh, she turned to Trini who seated herself on the couch, “You’re miserable, aren’t you?”

“I’ll be the first to admit I hate the snow” Trini looked out the window, it had gotten dark early, all she could see were the white flakes coming down. “I hate the cold…” Kimberly’s head hung low, dejected, second guessing even inviting Trini out here, “But I know how much you love it out here, and this is a side of you I’d never get to see in the sun” A smile formed on the yellow ranger’s lips, “But I’m not making any snow angels any time soon”  _ Hell no. _

Kimberly glanced back thoughtfully at the fire she had created, “You know what the  _ best _ part about a long cold day on the slopes?”

“Not being able to feel your face?” Trini tapped her chin, “No that can’t be right”

“Ass” The pink ranger joined the yellow one on the couch, taking the knit blanket from behind them. “The best part about being  _ cold _ all day is getting home and warming up” She draped her arm around Trini’s shoulders, cluing her girlfriend in on snuggling up to her side. 

“Mmm I think you’re onto something” Trini tilted her neck up to capture Kimberly’s lips. Alone in a cabin with  _ no _ parents,  _ no _ siblings, and  _ no _ ranger boys? Oh, Trini would be sure they’d find a way to  _ warm up.  _ There was an upside to a winter vacation after all. __


End file.
